


home is wherever i'm with you

by peachybuckys



Series: farm 'verse [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married Life, Moving In Together, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, well they already did live together but they're moving into a house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21843673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachybuckys/pseuds/peachybuckys
Summary: The memories are still sporadic, even four years after coming back to Steve. But, he’s always known deep down, memories or not, that Steve is his home.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: farm 'verse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554448
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	home is wherever i'm with you

**Author's Note:**

> listen, the summary makes it seem angsty but it is pure softness. this is set earlier than the others, but you don't have to read them to get this, they can all be read alone! these are meant to be short and sweet and set in the midwest where they buy a lil farm post retirement!! all mistakes are my own, enjoy!!! :-)

There’s still five boxes left in the truck. There’s still five, big boxes left in the truck and the last thing Bucky wants to do right now is bring them into the house. He sets the one he was carrying onto the floor of their bare living room and lies down next to it. It’s too hot to be lifting boxes. He says so.

“‘S too damn hot to be doing this.” He whines and Steve laughs from where he’s in the kitchen putting away the few groceries they stopped to get on their way here. The sound is loud and echoes throughout their home.  _ Home _ . 

Home’s been a lot of places over the last ninety-something years (there’s a vague thought in the back of bucky’s mind that it might have—probably definitely—hit the one hundred mark). Bucky uses ‘home’ as a place very loosely. He’s lived in and been to so many places in a lifetime, and he’s only felt at home with Steve. 

The memories are still sporadic, even four years after coming back to Steve. But, he’s always known deep down, memories or not, that Steve is his home.

The feeling of home in the way that everything is natural. Being in each others space isn’t ever exhausting, falling asleep next to him is easy, bad days aren’t quite as bad with Steve by his side. They’re here they are to stay for a long long time, and as long as he’s with Steve that’s fine with Bucky. 

Plus it’ll be nice to have a permanent space for whatever they want (“cats  _ and _ dogs, steve!” he’d smiled at him, “however many we can handle, buck”).

Steve steps into the living room and as soon as he spots Bucky sprawled out on the floor he laughs even harder. Little shit is lucky Bucky loves him so much.

“Y’know, you can turn on the fans,” Steve points out. 

“They won't even  _ do _ anything. It’s so fuckin’ hot and it’s so. Fuckin’. Humid.” They probably  _ would _ do something to help cool him off, but Bucky needs to complain. Steve knows this.

“We could’ve waited to move in instead of moving in the dead of summer.” Bucky glares at him, though it’s hard to look menacing in a cut off shirt and (very short) shorts, covered in sweat, and wearing a headband with fucking cat ears to keep the hair out of his face. (the headband was a gift from sam for christmas last year, which bucky loved and hated at the same time. loved the gift but hated that bucky got sam a similar one. cat socks. steve took a picture of the two of them in their presents)

Steve knows Bucky wanted out of the city as soon as possible. As soon as Steve officially handed the shield off to Sam, they’d bought this place and high-tailed it out of there (with a couple of nearly tearful goodbyes, even though sam is coming to visit in a week. nat two weeks after).

“Would you like some help?” Steve teases and reaches out an arm to pull Bucky off the floor. 

“Please,” Bucky mumbles as he’s lifted by Steve. 

They’re chest to chest when Bucky stands, and he grins as he sees Steve lean in to kiss him.

It’s light, a soft press of lips. That feels like home too, Steve’s kisses. They pull pack, Steve lightly pats Bucky’s butt and Bucky swats at Steve’s arm. 

It doesn’t take the two of them very long to bring the last of their stuff into the house. Bucky orders food from the one takeout place in the nearest town while Steve sets up their mattress in the living room, piling all the pillows they own on top of it. Their furniture isn’t getting there until tomorrow, and what better time to start christening their new home.

Home isn’t a lot of places, but as Bucky’s falling asleep with his face pressed against Steve’s chest later that night, he can tell this is already starting to be his and Steve’s.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter and tumblr are peachybuckys :-)


End file.
